1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a controlling method for connector, and a connector and a memory storage device using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, mobile phones and MP3 players have grown very rapidly in the past few years, and the demands of the consumers on storing media also are rapid increased. Since rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, flash memory) features non-volatile data, power saving, small size and no mechanical structure, it is very suitable for being built-in above example-mentioned various portable multimedia devices.
In general, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is controlled by a memory controller and the memory controller is, through a connector, coupled to a host system. According to the standard the connector complies with, the connector has usually several operating states which include at least an active state and an inactive state. Under the active state, the host system can access this rewritable non-volatile memory module. In the inactive state, the memory controller can turn off some of its components or functions to save power consumption. However, in an inactive state, the connector can detect the signal from the host system so as to determine whether to revert to the active state. That is, the connector could have a portion of the components which continuingly operates to detect the signals sent by the host system. Therefore, how to further save power consumed by the connector under the inactive state has become an important issue concerned by the relevant developers.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.